glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10
Shrink-a-Rooed!, known in Japan as Pretty Cure Has Shrunk~!? (プリキュアがチイサクナ～ル！？ Purikyua ga Chīsaku na~ru!?)https://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SmPC11 is the tenth episode of the first season of Glitter Force, the eleventh episode of the Japanese version, and the tenth episode overall. Summary "After the girls come in contact with another one of Brooha's inventions, they are shrunk to the size of bugs."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Synopsis Lily has picked up a roly-poly and is looking at it. While she, Emily, Kelsey, and Chloe think the bug is cute, April is so scared of it that she runs away and trips over a strange hammer. The hammer reminds Emily of the fairy tale "Tiny Tom the Tailor", in which a tiny warrior defeats a giant ogre. As thanks, the princess uses a magical hammer on the warrior to make him grow bigger. Candy gets excited and wants to use the hammer to see if it, too, is magical. She hits Emily in the face with it, which results in the five girls shrinking down to the size of bugs. The girls are shocked, especially April, who is terrified by the now-giant roly-poly. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Brooha is looking for another invention that she lost, the Shrink-a-Roo. As this is happening, Brute is trying to kill a fly with his iron club. Brooha asks Brute if he knows where the Shrink-a-Roo went, and Brute reveals that he thought it was a flyswatter, but it was too small to swat the fly with, so he threw it to Earth. Brooha is enraged and she goes to Earth to find it. Back on Earth, the five girls try to alert Candy to their presence. However, their voices are so quiet now that they're smaller that Candy doesn't hear them. Candy runs to find the girls, almost crushing them. As this happens, April is knocked over by a leaf and is frightened by a grasshopper. Since Candy has the hammer that they need to return to normal, Chloe suggests they follow her. Candy thinks that her friends have returned to school, so she jumps over a puddle. To the girls, this puddle is a giant lake. Lily tries to walk through it, but due to surface tension, the water is bouncy and sticky. Emily realizes that they can use a leaf as a boat to get across the puddle. As they float by, Lily points out another bug, which scares April. Candy and the girls reach the staircase in front of Rainbow Hills Middle School. Candy is able to easily climb the stairs, but it isn't as easy for the others. Kelsey suggests making a human tower to get high enough to climb the stairs, but the tower falls over. Just then, a crowd of runners go up the stairs, frightening the girls. Later, the girls make it into their classroom, and Lily is amazed at how different it looks now that they're tiny. They climb on top of a desk. From this vantage point, Emily notices Candy. However, they can't get to her because of the gigantic gap between the desks. Fortunately, Lily comes up with the idea to use a ruler as a bridge. As they cross the ruler, Kelsey and April are scared because of how high they are. It gets so bad that April faints and Kelsey has to carry her the rest of the way. Once the team gets to the other desk, they look through a window to see that Candy is outside the school. Chloe inserts the Umbrella Glitter Charm into her Glitter Pact, summoning tiny umbrellas for each of them. They use these umbrellas to float down to Candy. This time, when Emily calls out to Candy, Candy hears her. Unfortunately, Candy turns toward her friends with such force that she accidentally blows them away. The girls land in a field of grass, where April is scared by another grasshopper. When April runs away, she is confronted by more bugs. When she sees a ladybug, she cowers behind Chloe. The others are confused as to why she's scared of a cute ladybug, and April says that the ladybug isn't cute. The ladybug then flies after her, and April climbs a blade of grass to get away. She slips and falls, and some roly-polies soften her landing. This causes April to faint again. Meanwhile, Brooha has returned to the police station to look for her Shrink-a-Roo. The police officer refers to her as "ma'am", which angers Brooha. Brooha tells him to refer to her by name, and the policeman says that he likes her name. This makes Brooha blush. Then, Brooha sees Candy running by with the Shrink-a-Roo and she chases after her. However, Brooha trips, worrying the policeman. April wakes up and Kelsey tells her that the roly-polies saved her life. April is no less scared of them, though, as when one comes up to her, she clings to Chloe in fear. The roly-poly then shares its lunch, a leaf, with her. Chloe says the bug is cute, Lily and Emily wave goodbye to it, and April grudgingly thanks it. The team looks around at all of the bugs. Chloe tells April that the little creatures are all around them and that bugs act similar to humans. As this is happening, Brooha is chasing Candy. Brooha lunges for Candy, but Candy dodges, resulting in Brooha crash-landing right in front of the girls. With this, Candy realizes that the girls have shrunk, and April realizes that the magic hammer belongs to Brooha. Brooha casts an unhappy ending spell and collects Negative Energy from the bugs, and the girls transform into the Glitter Force. Brooha steps, sending the warriors flying. She then turns a flower into a small Buffoon, and the team speculates that the Buffoon's small size is a mistake. Despite its size, the Buffoon easily wreaks havoc on the Glitter Force and the bugs. Glitter Spring is still afraid of bugs, but she's enraged by Brooha hurting them, so she kicks her Buffoon into her face. Together, the team pummels the Buffoon, and Glitter Spring purifies it with Sparkle Shot. Enraged, Brooha throws a temper tantrum and kicks the ground, causing the Glitter Force to fall over. When she notices this, she kicks the ground even more just to give them a hard time. She then decides to crush them with the Shrink-a-Roo hammer, but the force of the impact blows the team away, and its magic restores the warriors to their normal size. Brooha teleports away, the dark aura disappears, and Glitter Spring receives the Lip Gloss Glitter Charm. Later, everyone is de-transformed. Candy talks to the bugs and tells her friends that they're thanking them, and Lily is shocked that bugs can talk. Kelsey asks if April has gotten over her fear of bugs, and April says that she's become a little less scared. However, when a ladybug lands on April's nose, she runs around screaming, no less scared than she was before. Characters Glitter Force *Emily / Glitter Lucky *Kelsey / Glitter Sunny *Lily / Glitter Peace *April / Glitter Spring *Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies *Candy Villains *Brute *Brooha *Buffoon Trivia *"Tiny Tom the Tailor" is not a real fairy tale. In the Japanese version, the fairy tale is "The Inch-High Samurai", an actual Japanese fairy tale. *It is never shown how the girls get to the top of the steps in front of the school, but it's likely that they either climbed the hill next to the steps or clinged to the runners as they went up the stairs. *It is never shown how the team got the Umbrella Charm, nor how the Wheel of Doom got to the number 10. **The Japanese version had an episode before this where this is explained. In this episode, which was cut from ''Glitter Force, Akane (Kelsey) works at her family's restaurant when her dad is unable to work due to a back injury.https://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SmPC10 *It is revealed that April is afraid of bugs and that she and Kelsey are afraid of heights. Gallery References Category:Glitter Force (series) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)